


Sir uses slut's mouth

by orphan_account



Series: Dom!Kurt/sub!Blaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Boypussy, Chastity, D/s, Dom!Kurt, Face Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave dynamics, Name Calling, Oral Sex, bp!Kurt, master!kurt, orgasm denial/control, slave!Blaine, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home from work and rides Blaine's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir uses slut's mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing from an anon tumblr promp .

When Kurt came home from work, Blaine was naked other than his knee pads, detailing the tile floor of their kitchen and dining room. This sort of thing was what made Blaine the most wonderful boyfriend imaginable. Kurt didn't even have to ask him to do these things, he had never needed to, Blaine was such a good boy. He loved to take initiative, he knew Kurt would praise him for it.

For this reason, Kurt made a bit of a ruckus while setting his bag down. It was obvious that Blaine hadn't heard him come inside, otherwise he would have dropped what he was doing and greeted him, taken his coat and shoes, just like he knew he should.

He watched with a smirk as Blaine jolted, surprised by the noise he'd made. Blaine began to crawl over to Kurt, hands and knees moving over the cold floor as quickly as they could. When he reached his destination-- kneeling at Kurt's feet, he began to unlace and remove Kurt's shoes and socks. When he finished, he glanced up at Kurt, and Kurt nodded his head, giving Blaine permission to rise.

Blaine was quick to get up, his hands immediately going to the buttons of Kurt's coat.

"You may speak," Kurt breathed. It had been a while since he'd let Blaine talk. He was sure that Blaine didn't even make a sound when he was home by himself, he was too well behaved to disobey at all.

Blaine cleared his throat. "How was your day, Sir?" He asked as he pulled off Kurt's coat and hung it on the rack. Next he loosened the knot on his tie and undid the first three buttons of his shirt.

"It was good," Kurt responded when Blaine finished. "Undo my pants now," He instructed. Blaine's cock couldn't even give a twitch at his words from inside its little cage. He watched Blaine intently as he dropped to the ground with a dull thud and began to remove his pants and belt. He loved the way Blaine undressed him, he took his trousers down and folded them with reverence. 

"You've been a good boy for me," Kurt murmured, stepping out of his underwear and pressing the crotch of them over Blaine's nose and mouth. "Mh, feel how wet those are, Blainey?" He asked. "I've been thinking about rubbing my pussy all over your face since I left you this morning. Does that sound good?"

"S-so good, Sir," Blaine said, his tone shaky, fingers digging into the tops of his thighs. Kurt could tell that he was trying to refrain from opening his mouth and getting a taste of his pussy without permission.

"You love my pussy, don't you, slut?" Kurt asked, pressing the crotch of his panties into Blaine's mouth.

"Yes, I do... so much, Sir," Blaine mumbled, speaking as clearly as he could with a mouthful of panties. "I love your pussy so much," He repeated.

"Show me," Kurt demanded, his tone flat. "Show me how you love me with that slutty little mouth of yours."

Blaine immediately moved closer to Kurt and fitted himself between his thighs. He rubbed the flat of his tongue over the smooth split of Kurt's cunt,moaned at the taste of him on his tongue. He delved down further into the unrelenting heat of him, until his tongue pressed against the soaking wet give of his entrance.

"Good little cunt slut," Kurt breathed, spreading his legs wider to feel Blaine's tongue slip inside his hole. The feeling caused him to let out a whine.

Blaine's tongue slipped out of him, and then travel up to press against the divide of his inner labia after a few moments. It wasn't quiet on his clit, but it was close enough that little shocks of pleasure sparked inside Kurt, anyway.

"Eating pussy and cleaning house is all you're good at, hm, slut?" Kurt asked breathlessly, still trying to keep his tone controlled. The talk was mostly for Blaine's benefit. Kurt knew that Blaine had other talents, that he wasn't just a mindless slave, but he also knew how much Blaine enjoyed being made fun of. It didn't even matter what he said anymore, the crueler the better, it seemed.

He was right, of course, Blaine moaned against his pussy, which, in turn, made Kurt moan, and push Blaine down onto the floor so he could sit on his face.

"F-fuck," Kurt groaned, grinding his clit down onto Blaine's mouth, his hand fisted in his slave's loose, curly hair. "Fucking little cunt slut, y- _yeah_ lick my clit just like that," He panted, rocking his pussy back and forth against Blaine's face. He was so overwhelmed that he had to rest his shoulder against the wall for fear of collapsing into a puddle on top of Blaine.

Blaine held his tongue out of his mouth obediently, letting Kurt ride it how he liked best. His hands were resting at his sides, although he _ached_ to touch Kurt.

"I'm going to come," Kurt panted after a moment, the movements of his hips becoming sloppier until he was humping Blaine's face without finesse. Blaine's cheeks and mouth and nose were already slick with juices from his pussy.

Kurt's entire body tensed up, and he let out a high, gasping moan, pussy stilling against Blaine's face as his body trembled and he came.

When he finished, he stood up abruptly and looked down at Blaine for a moment, then he collected his bag and headed to his work room. "Clean up when you're ready," He called over his shoulder, he knew Blaine would wear his come on his face for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos/comments/subscriptions are greatly appreciated! ♡♡♡


End file.
